PS:I LOVE YOU oder Shadows of Privilege: Love
by Yulx
Summary: 7. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher. Doch alles klappt nicht so ganz so, wie die beiden sich ihren neuen Posten vorgestellt haben...
1. Trailer und Prolog

**Trailer**

_**Alles begann ganz harmlos...**_

_(Hermione und Draco streiten sich im Gang vom Hogwarts Express...)_

_**Bis sie erfuhren, das es sie getroffen hatte...**_

_(Erst Hermione, in ihrer Wohnung in London,wie sie einen Brief öffnet und erstaunt liest..)_

_(Dann Draco in Malfoy Manor, wie er das selbe tut...)_

_**Zwei verschiede Familien...**_

_(Rachel, Hermione, Mrs. und Mr. Granger beim Abendessen im Wohnzimmer...)_

_(Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, jeder an einem Ende einer langen, schwarzen, mit reichlich Essen bestückter Tafel...)_

_**Das gleiche Schicksal...**_

_(Draco und Hermione mit dem Schulsprecherabzeichen an der Schulkleidung...)_

_**Was wird passieren..?**_

_(Hermione mit dem Zauberstab auf Draco, Draco den Zauberstab auf Hermione gerichtet...)_

_**Werden sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen...?**_

_(Hermione in der Bücherei sitzend und lesend, Draco schreibt einen Aufsatz..)_

_**Werden sie sich zusammenraufen...?**_

_(Hermione und Draco reichen sich die Hand..)_

_**..Oder werden sie sich gegeneinanderstellen..?**_

_(Draco,Crabbe + Goyle und Hermione, Harry+ Ron stehen sich feindselig gegenüber...)_

_**Yulx präsentiert:**_

_**PS: I LOVE YOU oder The Shadow of Privilege of Love**_

-

Hoi Leute!

hier kommt mal wieder eine meiner Fanfictions über Draco+Hermie.

Mein etlichster Versuch, und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er gefallen wird oder voll der Abtörner...Lest doch einfach mal..!

**Title: **Ps: I love you

oder: The Shadow of Privilege of Love

**"Kurzbeschreibung": **7. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts: Draco und Hermione sind Schulsprecher. Durch unerklärliche Gründe kommen sie sich näher. Ihre Liebe ist Hermione wichtiger als ihre Freunde...Ob sie am Ende ganz allein sein wird..? DM+ HG

**Trailer:** Siehe oben!

**Chara 1: **Hermione G.

**Chara 2: **Draco M.

**Genre: **Romance

**Book: **Harry Potter

**Language: **German

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehören alle Figuren bis auf Rachel Joanne K. Rowling, die auch die wunderbare Welt von Gin, Mione, Draco, Ron und Harry schuf. (Danke, jo!) Die Geschichte habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht, auch wenn ich mir denken könnte, das es von dieser Sorte noch mehr FanFics gibt...

**Widmung: **Verdammt, wem soll ich die Story widmen..?

Diese Story ist für alle, die sie lesen, für meine Freunde, ach, einfach für alle Harry Potter Fans!

_**An die, die es bis hier geschafft haben...Vielen Dank fürs Lesen des Trailers und des Prologs, ich hoffe ihr lest weiter und Reviewt immer schön...**_

_**Bye, Hab euch ganz dolle lieb, **_

_**Leo hearts 4 U**_


	2. Was sich liebt das neckt sich?

1 Was sich liebt das neckt sich?

Hermione fluchte. Diese verdammte Hose wollte einfach nicht zugehen! Genervt zog sie die Jeans wieder aus und schaute auf den Reißverschluss. /Mist, schon wieder kaputt, dachte sie und schmiss die Jeans in den Nähkorb ihrer Mutter. Gerade als sie wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer flitzen wollte, ertönte die Stimme ihrer Mutter. "Hey, Mione! Wenn du jetzt nicht bald kommt, musst du mit leeren Magen nach Hogwarts fahren." Hermione verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, um sich Socken überzustreifen. Hastig durchsuchte sie den Schrank nach einer neuen Hose. Aber leider fand sie nur noch eine alte verbeulte Jogginhose, da die anderen Klamotten sicher verstaut im Koffer lagen. Hermione seufzte und zog den überlangen Gummi zu.

"Mimiiii...hassu meine Babiiie gesesen" In der Küche wurde Hermione schon von ihrer kleinen Schwester Rachel empfangen. Hermione setzte sich in die Hocke und sah Rachel in die Augen. "Sorry, Kleines, aber ich habe jetzt echt keine Zeit deine" Doch sie wurde von ihrer Mutter, die gerade die Küche betrat unterbrochen. "Ach ja, genau. Bist du bitte so lieb und hilfst du deiner kleinen Schwester, ihre Barbie zu suchen" Hermione stand auf und sah ihre Mutter tadelnd an. "Mum, ich komme zu spät" Ihre Mutter grinste schelmisch. "Du kommst noch später, wenn du nicht suchen hilfst. Rachel darf heute das erste mal mitkommen, und sie ist so aufgeregt..bitte, gib ihr ihre Barbie." Entsetzt sah Mione ihre Mutter an. "Bei allem Respekt! Aber DIE kommt doch nicht mit! In dem Gewimmel geht sie sicher verloren, und.." Ihre Mutter sah sie verständnislos an. "Verloren"

Genervt verdrehte Mione die Augen und ging ins Zimmer ihrer Schwester, wo die Barbie mitten auf den Bett lag.

-

"Oh, Mummy, da is der Harry", brüllte Rachel und lief zu einem dürren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen hin und umarmte ihn von hinten. " Rachel", zischten Mione und ihre Mutter gleichzeitig. Mit hochrotem Kopf entschuldigte sich Rachel und lief zu ihrer Familie zurück. "War das nich der Harry" Hermione stöhnte und schob ihren Gepäckwagen auf die Absperrung zu. Sie hörte nur noch ihre kleine Schwester rufen"Pass aus! Da is ne Wand, du dumme" und stand plötzlich in einer großen Halle, an die ein Bahngleis grenzte, auf dem ein knallroter, großer Zug abfahrtbereit stand.

Glücklich ging Hermione auf den Zug zu. "HERMIONE" Mione drehte sich um. Aufgeregt kam ihre Mutter auf sie zu. "Rachel ist weg" Heute mindestens das vierte mal stöhnend rief Hermione"Oh, Mum! Ich hab es doch geahnt..." Ihre mutter schob Hermione weiter. "Das ist doch jetzt auch egal! Los, wir müssen sie finden"

Hastig stieg Hermione in den Zug und suchte ihn von innen ab, während ihre Mutter draußen suchte.

Gerade wollte Hermione aufgeben, als sie zwei ihr bekanne Stimmen bemerkte. Zu bekannt...

Sie rannte um die Ecke und schrie"Expilliarmus" Ein Zauberstab flog auf sie zu.

Malfoy stand auf und ging zu Hermione hin. "Granger! Gehört dieses reizende Mädchen etwa zu dir? du solltest etwas besser auf deine Geschwister aufpassen, findest du nicht", sagte er mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht", keuchte Mione ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. "Keep cool, Granger! Ich wollte deiner Schwester nur das beste. Ihr zum Beispiel zeigen wie man Funken sprüht..." Er breitete einladend und mit herablassenden Blick die Arme. "Hey, wo bleibt der Dank! Ich habe auf deine Schwester ausgepasst, vergessen" Hermione schob ihn weg und nahm ihre kleine Rachel auf den Arm. "Vergiss es, Malfoy! Sie ist erst fünf, sie braucht noch keine Zauberei zu lernen. Also halt gefälligst deine Finger von ihr und verpiss dich" Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Uhh, Granger, hast du deine Tage oder wieso bist du so grimmig" Hermione blieb ganz cool. "Oh Malfoy, an dem Tag, an dem ich mit dir über meine Periode rede, kannst du mich SpongeBob Schwammkopf nennen" Draco machte ein verständlisloses Gesicht. "SpongeBob Schwammkopf" Hermione kicherte.

Sie wollte gerade nach draußen gehen, als sie wieder die kühle, leiernde, lässige Stimme hörte. "Granger! Ich will meinen Zauberstab wiederhaben, aber ein bisschen dalli, ich bin Schulsprecher" Hermione wirbelte herum und setzte Rachel auf den Boden, um die Arme zu verschrenken. "Wie schön für dich. Ich wundere mich zwar, wie du dazu kommst, aber der dümmste Idiot bekommt immer die "Tollen" Aufgaben. Hier ist dein Zauberstab. Wir sehen uns noch - im Schulsprecherabteil", und hochmütig stapfte sie nach draußen, um Rachel bei ihrer Mutter abzuliefern.


	3. Catch me if you can

Hi!

Ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich hatte nicht so die Zeit, ein neues Chappy hochzuladen. Dieses wird auch etws kürzer werden...

TryPepper: Danke für das Review! Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich diese FF auch besser als meiner erste...Aber die, an der ich trotzdem noch schreiben, finde ich noch besser...-lol-

xXAmberXx: Schön, das dir meine Story gefällt! Joa, die Schwerter von Mine ist schon okay, ich finde sie nur etwas nervig... Bitte les die FF noch weiter! Thx für das Review! –knutsch-

_**2** Catch me if you can_

"Oh, ich werde dich vermissen, little Princess!" Hermine drückte ihrer Sista einen dicken Knutscher auf die Wange. Rachel begann zu weinen. Hermines Mutter zog eine Schnute. "Du wirst die beste Schulsprecherin sein, die Hogwarts je hatte!", sagte sie und drückte Hermine ein letztes Mal. "Schon Gut, Mum!" "Und-" "Jaah, ich schreibe jede Woche mindestens eine Eule!" Lächelnd stieg sie in den Zug und erblickte Ginny. "Gin! Hi, meine kleine! Wo sind Harry und Ronald?" Ginny zuckte die Schultern. "wie schön, dass du endlich da bist!" Sie drückte Hermine.

"Musst du nicht ins Schulsprecherabteil?" Hermine schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. "Oh, stimmt. Hab ich voll vergessen!" Gin sah sie künstlich schockiert an. "Mine, bist du krank? Was ist mit deinem Gehirn los? Alles okay?" Hermine lachte. "Ja, das dumme ist nur: Rate mal, wer außerdem Schulsprecher ist..." Gin zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Huch, der Zug ist angefahren! Ich muss mir schnell ein Abteil suchen - also sag schon - wer ist es!" Mine verdrehte die Augen. "Malfoy! Von den anderen Häusern habe ich aber noch keine Ahnung...Viele Grüße an Harry und Ronald..."

Suchend zwängte Hermine sich durch den Zug, bis sie ganz vorne ankam. Die Tür war nicht wie alle anderen. Sie war keine Glastür, sondern aus Holz, dass mit rotem, grünen, gelben und blauen Samt überzogen war. In der Mitte haftete ein goldenes Schild mit der Aufschrift Schulsprecher´ in verschnörkelten Buchstaben. Vorsichtig trat Hermine ein. Sie war nicht die erste. Sie schien sogar die letzte zu sein. Draco Malfoy saß in einer Ecke und las in einem Buch, Justin Finch-Fletchley eine Muggelzeitschrift (vermutlich über Handball) und Cho Chang tüftelte neue Zauberschach- Methoden aus.

Das Abteil sah gar nicht aus wie ein Abteil, schon eher wie der Gryffindor- Aufenthaltsraum. Staunend blieb Hermine stehen. Dann klappte sie den Mund zu und sagte: "Hi!" Malfoy sah überhaupt nicht auf, Justin sagte nur kurz hi!´. Nur Cho lächelte Hermine an und fragte: "Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzten, Hermine?" Dankbar nickte Mine und setzte sich in einen unglaublich gemütlichen Ohrensessel. Cho zeigte auf das Schachbrett. "Ich liebe das Spiel. Echt toll, wie ihr euch im ersten Schuljahr übers Schachbrett gespielt habt. Zu gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen!", sagte sie mit schwärmerischen Ausdruck. Hermine schauderte. "Uhh, besser nicht! Es ist nicht gerade schön, mitzuerleben, wie ein Freund von einer riesigen Schachfigur K.O. geschlagen wird..." Cho sah sie mitleidig an. "Sorry. Ronald - nicht?" Hermine nickte. "Ach, ich würde liebend gerne mal eine Partie Zauberschach mit ihm spielen. Er ist sehr talentiert!" "Ich werde es ihm ausrichten!", antwortete Hermine und grinste.

"Granger, Chang!" Draco. "Sag einmal, wie bemitleidenswert finden deine "Freunde" dich eigentlich? So sehr, das du dich nun mit den Angebeteten des tollen Potters rumtreiben musst, damit du akzeptiert wirst?" Hermine stand auf. "Malfoy. Liegt es eigentlich in deiner Natur, andere zu nerven, oder machst du es, um aufzufallen!" "Oh nein, keinesfalls! Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu ärgern. Aber willst du dir so etwas etwa von deinen Freunden gefallen lassen?" Er blickte Cho an. "Und du - du bekommst es alles ab, du Arme!" Cho stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich finde dein Verhalten ziemlich bescheuert. Du brauchst gar nicht erst vesuchen, dich bei mir einzuschmeicheln...Komm, Hermine, der Süßigkeitenwagen ist da."

Kaum waren sie draußen, ertönte schon wieder Malfoys Stimme: "Ihr braucht doch nicht wegzulaufen, oder wollt ihr etwa fangen spielen?" Hermine stöhnte und rehte sich langsam zu Malfoy um. "Draco Malfoy! Ich habe null Bock auf deine Gesellschaft. Hast du nix anderes zu tun, als mit einem _Schlammblut_ rumzuhängen? Dann tut es mir leid. Aber ich persönlich habe sehr wohl etwas anderes vor!"

Damit hakte sie sich bei Cho ein und die beiden gingen weg.

Draco zuckte die Schultern und schaute den beiden hinterher. Wenn Cho wüsste - er war in der Zwickmühle. Cho wollte nichts von ihm, und das hatte sie ihm deutlich gezeigt. Was sollte er tun? Erwar ein Fiesling, das gehörte zu seinem Image, aber wie sollte er dann an Cho rankommen. Cho stand auf Hufflepuffs wie Cedric Diggory oder sogar auf Narbengesichter wie Potter. Oh nein, bevor ER, ein Malfoy sich wie Potter benahm, ließ er lieber die Finger von Cho, egal wie attraktiv sie war.

A/N: Hi Guys, Ladies, Girlies, und was es da draußen noch so alles gibt!

Bitte reviewt!

Ich freue mich über alles: positives, negatives, neutrales und Verbesserungsvorschläge!

Luv ya!

_**Yulx**_


	4. Inside

3 Inside

Hermine sprang auf. Wo war sie? Es holperte und schaukelte, und ein komisches, klopfendes Geräusch war an der Tür. "Hermine! Hermine! Mach auf, verdammt, _Alohomora_! Mist! Diese dumme Tür!" Hermine sah sich verwundert um. Sie war auf irgendeiner Toilette - klar! Sie war im Hogwarts Express. "Cho?" "Hermine! endlich, was machst du denn? Du sitzt schon seit einer halben Stunde da drin." Hermine schloss rasch die Toilette auf und blickte einem hochroten Neville ins Gesicht. "Ich muss mal!", quetschte er heraus und zwängte sich an Hermine vorbei. Cho schüttelte den Kopf. "Der arme! Komm, Hermine, Zeit zum Umziehen, wir kommen gleich an." Hermine folgte ihr stumm. "Cho...was ist passiert?" Cho sah sie verwundert an. "Was passiert ist?Du bist vor Malfoy "Weggerannt" und musstest plötzlich mal. Was dann war, weiß ich nicht." Sie grinste. "Natürlich nicht. Weißt du das denn nicht mehr..?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Cho aufs Abteil, um sich umzuziehen.

Flashback:

"Hermine, ich geh mal wieder ins Abteil, es ist so kalt hier draußen auf dem Gang!", rief Cho.

"Okay! Ich komme gleich nach." Cho schlenderte zurück aufs Abteil. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür von der Toilette und Hermine kam heraus. Plötzlich wurde ihr von hinten der Mund zugehalten. Hermine biss, schlug und wollte sich aus demn Griff drehen, aber er war zu fest. Es wurde ihr ein Becher an die Lippen gesetzt, und eine Stimme sagte: "Trink!" Es war definitiv eine Mädchenstimme, aber Hermine konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und wollte etwas erwidern. Schnell machte sie für kurze Zeit den Mund auf, aber die Frau oder das Mädchen reagierten schnell. Ehe Hermine sich versah, taumelte sie auf den Boden und erkannte Pansy Parkinsons überheblich grinsenden Gesicht. Eine Tür klickte ein, und Hermine schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

"Hermine, Hermine! bist du etwa immer noch da drin?"

Flashback Ende

"Guten Abend, liebe Schüler, und Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich, Ihnen dieses Jahr Professor Dr. Melanie Drouwn als Lehrerin der Verteidigung der dunkelen Künste vorzustellen." Die ganze Schule jubelte, besonders die Jungen. Professor Drouwn stand auf und machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, und die ganze Schule schwieg. "Hi! Ich freue mich riesig, diese Jahr - oder vielleicht sogar ein bisschen länger - in Hogwarts unterrichten darf. Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Zusammenarbeit. Aber ich habe noch ein kleines Anliegen: In meinen Stunden herrscht Frieden. Ich habe von eurem Schulleiter erfahren, das es leider immer wieder zu Streit zwischen den Häusern kommt, und möchte euch bitten, diesen in nächster Zeit zur unterlassen. Danke!" Harry blickte mürrisch zu Malfoy herüber, der genauso angeekelt zurückstarrte.

"Na, wenn die glaubt, das ich mich mit DEM vertrage, hat sie sich heftig geschnitten." Ron dagegen blickte nur zu Professor Drouwn hinauf und murmelte: "Wow, wieso kommt sie erst jetzt, im letzten Schuljahr?" Ron war eben ein Macho, das ließ sich nicht verhindern. Hermine blicke ihn spöttisch an. "Jaah, das frage ich mich auch. Dieser wundervolle Busen, und das Lächeln erst!", spottete sie mit theatralischer Miene. Ron starrte sie an und Hermine begann zu kichern. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, das sie Ron recht geben musste. Dr. Drouwn war sehr jung, vielleicht 24, und Hermine wunderte sich, das sie schon den Doktortitel hatte. Dr. Drouwn hatte lage, schwarze Haare und dunkele Augen, und schneeweiße Zähne, über ihre Figur konnte man nicht klagen, aber sie war ganz sicher nichts für Ron.

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände, damit es wieder ruhig wurde. "Außerdem hat sich noch etwas geändert. Unsere alten Schulsprecher haben die Schule verlassen. Deshalb möchte ich unsere neuen Schulsprecher bitte nach vorne Bitten. Für Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley, für Gryffindor Hermine Granger, Rawenclaw wird on Cho Chang vertreten und Draco Malfoy ist für Slytherin aufgestellt. Los, bloß keine Scheu, kommt nach vorne." Hermine stand mit hochrotem Kopf auf und ging zu Dumbledore nach vorne. "Ja, guckt sie euch ganz genau an und wendet euch an sie, wenn ihr Fragen oder Probleme habt." Dann wandte er sich an die Schulsprecher. "Folgt bitte Professor Flitwick. Er wird Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer bringen." Hermine stutzte. "Werden wir nicht in unseren Schlafsälen schlafen?" und Cho murrte: "Aber ich wäre so gerne bei der Auswahl dabei. Meine kleine Schwester kommt nach Hogwarts." Dumbledore zuckte bemitleidend mit den Schultern. "Das tut mir sehr leid! Ah, da kommt Professor Flitwick."

Die vier 17- jährigen folgten Flitwick in einen Teil der Burg, der allen völlig ungewohnt vorkam. "Na, wenn ich da mal zu den Klassenzimmern finde..", murmelte Justin und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie eine alte Statue erreichten, die am Ende eines Ganges vor dem Fenster stand. "Ihr Passwort ist Bienenmist! Sagen sie es keinem weiter!" Er kicherte und sagte laut und deutlich Bienenmist, worauf die Statue zu Seite wich und das Fenster aufsprang. Was eben durch die Fenstescheiben nach blauem Himmel ausgesehen hatte, war nun tiefschwarz. Flitwick stieg durchs Fenster und verschwand im Dunkelen. Draco zog die Oberlippe hoch und fragte: "Ist der jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? PROFESSOR?" Alle stürmten zum Fenster und Flitwicks Stimme ertönte. "Kommt ruhig hinterher. WEnn man erstmal drin ist, ist alles ganz hell. Kleine Tricks. Optische Täuschung. Hihi!" Hermine sah besorgt ins Dunkele und rief. "Professor, ist alles okay? Haben sie sich verletzt?" Flitwick kicherte schon wieder. "Aber Kindchen, da ist doch kein echtes Fenser! Das ist der Eingang zu ihrem Zimmer." Misstrauisch stiegen alle Flitwick hinterher und bemerkten mit viel Überraschung, das Plötzlich alles hell war und Flitwick direkt vor ihnen stand. Er führte sie zu einer Tür. "Sie alle bekommen einen Schlüssel. Aber velieren sie ihn nicht!" Er verteilte die Schlüssel und schloss auf. Allen verschlug es den Atem. Keiner sagte etwas...

Hola!

Voilá, hier ist das nächte Chappy. Es ist etwas länger geworden, aber ich denke, das wird euch nicht stören!

Und nicht vergessen:

Immer schön Reviewen!

Y**u_lx_**

_**PS: Ganz fetter Knutscher an meine tollen Reviewer!**_


	5. Kampfansage

HI LEUTE!

Hier kommt endlich das neue Chappy. Es ist mal wieder etwas kurz, ab er was soll´s!

DANKE AN MEINE SUPERSÜSSEN REVIEWER!

Bitte auch für dieses Chap ganz viel Reviewen! THANX!

4 Kampfansage

Flitwick grinste. "Das verschlägt euch den Atem, richtig? Nee, ihr braucht gar nicht so komisch aus der Wäsche zu gucken, es ist alles echt! Viel Spaß noch!", damit verließ er ihr Zimmer - oder ehergesagt Wohnung. Justin fand als erster die Sprache wieder. "Wow! Und ich dachte immer, als Schulsprecher kommt nur Stress und Arbeit auf dich zu" Er warf sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel. "Genial!" Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an. "Aber Justin, natürlich bedeutet das Arbeit - und Verantwortung und - " Sie verstummte, denn Justin war auf einem mit Knöpfen besetzten Schaltung gelandet ( sie sah so aus wie die eines Fernsehers...) und hatte dabei einen Knopf gedrückt. Ein Vorhang schwang zur Seite - und gab ein riesiges Bücherregal preis. "Fett!", staunte Justin. Hermine ging überglücklich auf das Regal zu. Wenn das nicht aussah wie eie eigene kleine Bibiothek. Es gab alles: Von _Quidditch für Fortgeschrittene - jetzt mit den super Wurf-Tricks_ über _Zaubertränke leicht Gemacht_ bis hin zu einer neuen 7- Bändigen Ausgabe der _Geschichte Hogwarts_. Hermine blieb die Spucke weg.

Draco grinste oberflächlich. "So Granger, da hast du ja schön viel zu tun. Zum Glück, dann sind wir dich los." Hermine wirbelte herum. "Halt die Klappe, du unwürdiges Frettchen, du!" Blitze durchfuhren den Raum und die Kerzen flackerten. Wind stob durch den Raum. Draco war zuerst sichtlich erschrocken, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "So unfreundlich heute? Aber Granger, du wirst dich doch nicht aufregen!" Hermine schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und die Gewitteratmosphäre verschwand wieder. "oh, nein, du bist es einfach nicht wert!" Cho legte die Hand auf Hermines Schulter, wurde aber von Hermine abgeschüttelt. "Hermine..das ist unvernünftig..Wie du sagtest..er ist es nicht wert!" Mine hörte nicht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Malfoy, du solltest nicht so viel Haarspray benutzen. Es scheint Auswirkungen auf dein Gehirn zu haben!" Malfoy zog den Zauberstab. "Draco, NEIIN!" ( - das war Justin). "Du - du Schlammblut!" Hermine nahm auch ihren Zauberstab. "Ich bin bereit! Komm schon, oder traust du dich nicht?" Draco zögerte. Hermine war wirklich niemand, mit dem man sich extra anlegen würde. Sie beherrschte fast jeden Zauberspruch perfekt. Außerdem - wollte er wegen dem Schlammblut von der Schule verwiesen werden? Anderseits wollte er nicht als Feigling dastehen - vorallem nicht vor Cho. Wieso musste er sich ausgerechnet in die selbe wie Potter verlieben?

Hermine lächelte. "Also traust du dich nicht?" Nun wagte Draco nicht mehr zu zörgern. Er hob den Zauberstab. Doch Hermine war schneller. "_Rictusempra_" Draco krümmte sich und begann zu kichern. Der Kitzelfluch hatte gewirkt. Nach Luft ringend rief er: "_Crucio_" Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss durch den Raum. Hermine klappte zusammen. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie zitterte vor Schmerz. "Hermine!", schrie Justin und lief zu ihr hin. Cho hielt ihn auf. "Man darf sich nicht in ein Duell einmischen! Lass sie!" Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Mit letzter Kraft sagte sie schwach: "_Ipedimenta_" Im gleichen Moment schrie Draco: "_Avada _- " "Neeein!", schrie Cho und riss Justin den Zauberstab aus der Hand. "_Expelliarmus_! Verdammt noch mal! _Accio Dracos und Hermines Zauberstab_! Los, Justin hol Ms. Pomfrey oder wen auch immer!" Zum Glück schaffte sie es noch. Die beiden Zauberstäbe flogen auf sie zu, bevor Draco den Todesfluch hatte aussprechen können. Malfoy taumelte langsam hin und her und glitt dann gelähmt die Wand hinunter. Auch der Lähmzauber hatte funktioniert.

"Ich bin höchst enttäuscht von Ihnen. Miss Chang hat mir von ihrem Duell erzählt. So etwas steht nicht im Recht eines Schulsprechers. Sie beide werden Strafen erhalten! Aber - natürlich - bekommt ihr als Schulsprecher noch eine zweite Chance." Dumbledore zwinkerte mit den Augen. "Jedoch muss ich wissen, welche Flüche angewandt worden sind, und danach muss ich Ihre Strafen abhängig machen. Wenn Sie also so nett wären, mir zu erzählen, wie sie sie behexelt haben..." Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an Hermine angewendet. Er würde von der Schule verwiesen werden. Er erzählte ohne zu stocken: " Granger benutzte den _Rictusempra _und den _Ipendimenta,_ und ich - " Er schluckte. "Ich nahm den Cr-" "-den ähh..._Stupor _", sagte Hermine ruhig. Draco starrte sie an. Dumbledore zog die Stirn zu einer sorgenfalte zusammen. "Aber wie konnte Ms. Granger sich dann so verletzen?" Draco wollte alles beichten und machte den Mund auf, aber Hermine war schneller: "Während ich geschockt war, taumelte ich zurück und krachte in das Bücherregal." Dumbledore nickte. "Sie werden beide von mir einen Brief erhalten, in dem Ihre Strafarbeit zu finden sein wird. Mit einem solchen Duell ist nicht zu spaßen, und ich hoffe, das ich Sie nicht wiederholterweiße ermahnen muss." Hermine und Draco nickten ergeben.


	6. Cookie

6 Cookie

"Das? Das is Cookie, n echtes Kelpie! Nicht grade leicht zu bekomm´, sag ich dir!", sagte Hagrid stolz. "Habs von so nem Typen vom Zaubergeschöpf - Institut. Mann muss nur gute Kontagte ham, Mine."

Hermine klappte erschrocken den Mund auf. "Ein Kelpie? Hagrid, das Monster von Loch Ness ist auch ein Kelpie!" Malfoy verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und hielt sicheren Abstand von cookie. "Weiß ich, weiß ich! Aber das is doch nur das größe. Mein Cookie is ganz lieb und brav, und außerdem noch´n Baby, nich, Cookie...Jaah...Wo is der Hagrid?" Der brave, liebe Cookie hob nur einmal kurz bei Hagrids Geschwafel den Kopf und machte sich dann weiterdaran, Hagrids Hauswand auzuknabbern und dabei ein riesiges Loch in den Boden zu graben. "Ach, wie süüüß, jetz sucht er nach Wasser, der kleine, süße cookie!" Hermine wich noch mehr zurück. "Wie hast du ihn gezähmt, ich meine, dass ist doch unmöglich, Kelpies sind- MOMENT MAL! WASSER?", Hermine schrie auf. "HAGRID, halt ihn doch irgentwie auf! Wenn Kelpies erst mal ins Wasser kommen, stürzen sie sich auf jeden, ertränken ihn und lassen die Reste an die Wasseroberfläche schwimmen! Was ist, wenn Cookie das auch gerade vorhat?" - "Oh...", Hagrid schaute etwas betreten drein. Nun ah auch Malfoys Gesicht etwas ängstlich aus. "Oh! Ist das alles was Sie zu sagen haben, Sie Trottel?" Hagrids Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn. "Jetz hör mir aber ma´ zu, du-" - "HAGRID!", Hermine schrie erstickt auf. Tatsächlich, Cookie hatte sich umgewandt und ging jetzt langsam auf Hermine zu, wobei er fröhlich mit dem Maul wackelte.

Hagrid zögerte nicht mehr, sondern schritt auf sein "Baby" zu und hexte ihm einen Zauber auf, sodass Cookie sich nicht mehr sträubte und Hagrid ihm mit einem Plazierungszauber ein Halfter überstreifen konnte, worauf Cookie lammfromm wurde und Hagrid in ein Gehege folgte. Anscheinend unterhielt sich Hagrid mit Cookie, aber Hermine konnte nur ein paar Wortfetzen ("Böse Mine.."; "...dir etwas getan?" ; "...schönes Loch" etc..) Durch ein verächtliches Schnaufen malfoyseits wurde Hermine wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Sagte ich es doch! Dieser Mann ist verrückt, und zwar total!"

Wütend fuhr Hermine herum und funkelte Malfoy an: "Hagrid ist NICHT verrückt! Natürlich, es könnte bessere Lehrer in Zaubergeschöpfe geben, wie Raue-Pritsche, aber dafür hat Hagrid ein Herz, falls du weißt, was das heißt. Denn DU, DU scheinst ja keins zu besitzen. Zack, der hatte gesessen. Malfoy spürte ein kleines Stechen in der Magengegend. Wie konnte Granger nur so etwas denken? Strahlte er etwa so viel Hass aus. Na ja, anderseits, bei diesem Schlammblut war das ja auch klar.

Schlammverschmiert und völlig erschöpft erreichten Hermine und Malfoy am späten Abend das Schulsprecherquartier. Das erste, was Hermine jetzt brauchte, war eine schöne, kühle Dusche... "Noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört?" Hermine sah erschrocken auf und erstarrte. Sie war wohl nicht die Einzige, die sich noch eine Erfrischung gönnen wollte: Vor ihr stand ein halbnackter Malfoy, nur mit einem Handtuch vor dem Schambereich, das er sich gerade noch umwerfen konnte, damit Hermine nicht seinen Schniedelwutz (-prust-) sehen konnte. Auch Malfoy schien völlig überrumpelt zu sein, denn er verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. "ich...oh Gott..ich..es äh..Sorry..ich wollte nicht..", stammelte Hermine und drehte sich um, um schleunigst den Raum zu verlassen. Doch da erklang endlich die schleppende, kalte Stimme Malfoys. "Wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, dann bist du dran, du elendes Schlammblut, dreckiges Muggelkind, du!" Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Verdammt, wieso musste sie wegen diesem Arsch heulen? Sie wusste doch, dass sie viel mehr wert war als Malfoy, doch verdammt, es tat einfach so in der Seele weh. War sie denn weniger eine Hexe als andere, nur weil ihre Eltern keine Zauberer waren? War sie wirklich nicht für die Zauberei geschaffen? Verdammt, Hermine, hör auf so zu denken, wie kommst du dazu?

Langsam wandte Hermine sich um und sah verletzt in das hasserfüllte Gesicht von Malfoy. "Wieso tust du das?", flüsterte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. Aber im nächsten Moment hatte sie schon Malfoys große Hand am Unterkiefer, die sie gegen die Kacheln der Badezimmerwand drückte. Hemine schnappte zischend nach Luft. "Wieso ich das tue? Weil du dreckig bist, Granger. Du gehörst einfach nicht hierhin. Und das sollst du auch zu spüren kriegen." Und im nächsten Moment brannte der Abdruck von Malfoys Hand auf Hermines Wange und ihr eines, tränenverschmiertes Auge war rot angeschwollen. Dazu hatte sie Striemen am Hals. Aber das alles bemerkte sie gar nicht. Alles wurde von der Angst überspielt. Ja, sie hatte verdammt große Angst vor Malfoy. Sie würde alles tun, damit sie nie mehr etwas mit Malfoy zu tun haben müsste...

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte (wie konnte es auch anders sein?). Auch wenn sie gerade erst geduscht hatte - sie fühlte sich durch und durch schmutzig. Ein Schmutz, den man nicht abwaschen konnte, außer, man würde die Seele durchspülen...Aber der Schmutz war so hartnäckig, saß so fest...Wie hatte das Malfoy wohl schon wieder hinbekommen? Sie war nicht dreckig, doch, natürlich war sie das! Wie konnte es auch anders sein, sie war ein Schlammblut! Aber, war sie das wirklich? Sie war doch sicher kein Schlammblut. Wieso sollte sie eins sein? Anständige Menschen würden gar nicht daran denken, sie so zu nennen. Sie war kein Schlammblut und würde auch nie eins sein. Basta. Aus.

"Hermine? Ah, hier bist du! Cho sagte uns schon, es ginge dir nicht so gut...WAS IST LOS?" Harry erstarrte, als er Hermine erblickte. diese sah ihren beiden Freunden nur lange in die Augen. "Was los sein soll? Malfoy..!" Ron nickte verbittert. "Jaah, das sagt alles..."


	7. Die ZugGeschichte und andere Streitigkei...

7 Die Zug-Geschichte und andere Streitigkeiten.

"Ms Granger, Mr Weasley! Was tun sie um diese Zeit noch hier?" Madam Pince wedelte mit dem Staubwedel in ihre Richtung, um sie zu verscheuchen. "Husch, husch! Oder wollen sie, dass Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen werden?" Hermine sah Madam Pince zerknirscht an. "Aber-" - "Kein aber, Fräulein...RAUS HIER!" Ron zuckte erleichtert mit denSchultern. "Lässt sich wohl nix machen." Hermine musste Lächeln. Ihr Freund gab sich also immer noch Mühe, sie zu erfreuen und ihr in dieser schweren Phase zu helfen. Sie raffte alle ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ mit Ron ins Gespräch vertieft die Bibliothek. und- RUMSS! Hermine erstarrte, als sie sah, in wen Ron da gelaufen war. "Wiesel! Schlammblut. Wie könnt ih-" Doch schon klebte Rons Faust auf Dracos Gesicht. "Nenn sie nie mehr SO!" Malfoy rappelte sich schnell auf und zischte: "Wie...wie könnt ihr nur, ihr, ihr!" Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. "Komm schon, Ron! Er ist es nicht wert!", flüsterte Hermine und versuchte, ihren Freund wegzuziehen. Doch dieser schüttelte das Mädchen ab und starrte Malfoy voll Hass an. "Nicht! Bitte, Ron!" Mit bebenden Lippen wandte Ron sich wieder seiner Freundin zu. Diese setzte schnell einen Dackelblick auf und so gelang es Hermine, Ron von Malfoy wegzuziehen. Dieser zog die Oberlippe hoch und drehte sich ab, um zu seinem Schlafsaal zu gehen. Hermine packte Ron Am Ärmel und zog ihn mit schnellen Schritten weg. Ron spuckte fast vor Entsetzen. "Wieso hast du das getan? Ich hätte Malfoy einmal so richtig das geben können, was er verdient hätte. Hermine fuhr herum und zischte: "Ich bin Schulsprecherin! Vergessen?" Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Aber bei DEM ist das etwas ganz anderes! ES ist Malfoy-" - "Und er ist auch Schulsprecher! Es ist nicht sehr klug von ihm, sich mit dir zu prügeln." - "Ach, und deshalb hast du mich weggezerrt, damit Malfoy seinen Posten nicht verliert?", fuhr der Rothaarige das Mädchen an. "NEIN! DAMIT _ICH _MEINEN POSTEN NICHT VERLIERE! Und damit du nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommst, okay?" Hermine brüllte nun förmlich und sie merkte, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie hatte Ron doch nur helfen wollen! Was konnte sie denn dafür, wenn er sich mit Malfoy schlagen _wollte_? Sie wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Wütend ließ sie Ron stehen und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Schein-Fenster.

"Hermine? Was ist los?" Cho stockte, als sie Hermine weinen sah. "Doch nicht etwa schon wieder Draco?" Die Gryffindor schnufte und erwiderte: "Nein, Ron." Cho merkte, das Hermine auf dieses Thema nicht mehr eingehen wollte und fragte: "Weißt du jetzt eigentlich, was damals im Zug los war?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Was soll schon gewesen sein? Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach eingeschlafen..." Cho verdrehte die Augen. "Man schläft doch nicht einfach so auf der Toilette ein..." Hermine seufzte. "Ich habe keine Ahnung!", wiederholte sie ausdrücklich. "Dann solltest du es aber schleunigst herausfinden..."


End file.
